<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Place on Earth by 007black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948455">Happiest Place on Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black'>007black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Male Character, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Only seen the Netflix adaptation, Restaurants, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Soldier! Geralt, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA (the first) five times Jaskier meets Geralt, plus one time they say goodbye. Plus the happy ending where they meet again.<br/>Jaskier works at Disney World as a performer, and Geralt is stationed at the nearby military base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Place on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>The first time Jaskier saw the man he had noticed the shiny white hair. Jaskier was working and was interacting with a group of three young children. All boys, who wanted to know how to become a prince. Once he had explained the steps to the young future princes and told them to find themselves a princes, the shiny white hair was no where to be seen. </p><p>2</p><p>The second time was when he had just left the park and was heading to the employee parking lot. He spotted this godlike being with white hair and otherworldly beauty carrying a sleeping young girl with the same faded blonde hair. The young girl was wearing a handmade Princess Aurora costume, which Jaskier found ironic. The man was juggling the girl, their snacks and prizes, and attempting to get his car keys, all without dropping anything. With the man clearly about to loose his battle he stepped into his line of sight. </p><p>“Pardon me sir, but do you need any assistance?” He offered out his hand and took the bags of trinkets and snacks when the man nodded. “She looks like she’s had fun!” He nods his head towards the girl still sleeping in his arms. </p><p>“Yes, she’s in love with this place.” His voice was low, both in pitch and volume. Jaskier had to strain his ears to hear him. </p><p>“Well who doesn’t!” The man finally digs out the keys and unlocks the car. Jaskier reaches out to open the passenger door, slowly so the man can stop him, but he doesn’t. The man gets the girl seated and buckled and opens the trunk and takes Jaskier’s armful and deposits in the trunk, gently shutting the door. “I’m Jaskier.” He holds out his hand to shake.</p><p>The man takes his outstretched hand and quietly replies. “Geralt. Thank you.” </p><p>“It was my pleasure. I’ll see you around Geralt.” He bows his head and gives a wave as Geralt drives off. </p><p>3</p><p>The third time he saw Geralt he was in costume again. So was his daughter.  The girl ran at full speed towards, her pink skirt bunched in her hands. </p><p>“Princes Aurora, how nice it is to see you.” He crouched down and kisses the back of her hand. </p><p>“Daddy look! I found my prince!” She reaches out her other hand motioning for Geralt to come closer. He spends a few seconds staring at Jaskier, clearly recognizing him. </p><p>“Yes it is I, your prince, Prince Philip. And who is this young lady?” Jaskier stands back up still maintaining eye contact with the girl. </p><p>“That’s my dad, Geralt.” She takes a step back to stand next to him and grabs his hand. “Well not my real dad, my real dad is gone, but a Geralt is here and he loves me so he’s my new dad!” The child still grinning and bouncing on the spot. “I’m actually Cirilla, or Ciri, not Aurora, I’m just borrowing her dress.” </p><p>“Well Princess Cirilla or Ciri, that dress looks stunning on you!” He pulls out a pen. “Do you want my autograph?” He signs her book, takes a picture with her and then waves as Geralt pushes her towards the next attraction as another family asks to take his picture. </p><p>4</p><p>The fourth time they meet, it’s only Geralt. Jaskier is sitting at a bar, sipping his Barbotage, trying to unwind from a whirlwind of a day at work. Geralt comes in and sits next to him, ordering whatever his usual is. The bartender comes back with a Sazerac and greets him by name. Mostly locals come to this place, tourists tend to stay near hotels and resorts and clearly Geralt has come her before. </p><p>“I think all the bottles in this bar must be jealous, cause your beauty is the most intoxicating thing in this place.” He shifts his eyes to meet Geralt’s. </p><p>“I came to drink alone.” Geralt looks away and hunches over his drink. </p><p>“Good, yeah, but you sat next to me, and I like to catch up with old friends.” Jaskier takes another sip, waiting for denial. </p><p>“We’re not friends.” Ah! There it is. </p><p>“Well, not yet anyway.” Jaskier watches as Geralt’s back slowly becomes less tense as he talks about his day and all the wonderful kids he met. “How’s Ciri doing?”  Usually he doesn’t remember names, but the daughter of a man this gorgeous, he has too. </p><p>“She’s having fun at a sleepover back at the base.” Geralt doesn’t seem to be affected by Jaskier remembering her name. </p><p>“Base?” </p><p>“Foltest Air Force Base. I was stationed there recently. We moved from Fort Dix up in New Jersey.” Geralt drowned his drink. </p><p>“Must be fun getting to see so many places.”  Jaskier wants to travel someday, but he enjoys performing at Disney and will be out of the age range soon enough. Geralt loosens up with the more he has to drink. He tells of fellow soldiers, Duny and his wife Pavetta who died in combat when Ciri was six. Geralt, her godfather, had been taking care of her ever since. Trying not to go overseas as Ciri didn’t like the memories of staying with the school and the staff while parents fought, not knowing if they would come back. He shared many heroics and some of the fun times that would happen on a quiet night at their camp. Jaskier shared his love of the performing arts and how his parents wanted more. They exchanged numbers and promises of future contact before the bartender kicked them out and called a cab. </p><p>5</p><p>The fifth time Jaskier met Geralt was planned. Their first official date. The bar had been two weeks ago but Jaskier was busy at the park, and Geralt had to find someone to watch Ciri. </p><p>Jaskier was first to arrive at the restaurant, and was seated at their reserved table. He was nervous and excited so arrived early, but now with nothing else to do but fiddle with the red napkin on the table he was questioning his plan. </p><p>Geralt showed up not too much later wearing a tight midnight blue shirt that looked ready to rip even with the smallest of flexes. He had his dog tags tucked under his shirt but the silver chain was still visible with the first two buttons being undone. Jaskier felt light headed, this beautiful man was here on a date with him. Geralt smiled when he spotted Jaskier and headed towards their table. Jaskier wanted to see that smile again and decided from now on he would aim to make him smile. </p><p>By the end of the date Jaskier was way past being in love to whatever was after falling in love. Luckily Geralt felt the same. They held hands as they walked out of Chatham’s Place and Jaskier stopped once he reached his car. </p><p>“I don’t usually kiss on first dates, but it feels like I’ve known you forever.” Jaskier licked his lips, glancing down at Geralt’s before Geralt pulled him closer and kissed him. </p><p>+1</p><p>Their first goodbye was a shock to Jaskier even though he knew the possibility of Geralt being relocated. It had been a wonderful year and a half and Jaskier could honestly see himself marrying the man. Geralt, stupid Geralt, had waiting until the day he was leaving to tell Jaskier. Having planned yesterday, even made sure Jaskier wasn’t working, as one last fun day of them all together. Ciri had been told yesterday after their day of adventures, at Disney of course, and hadn’t stopped crying since, having thought Jaskier was part of the family. Geralt asked him to join them up north in Camp W.G. Williams but Jaskier couldn’t leave. </p><p>Geralt remained almost emotionless, his only tell was the sad look and lack of spark in his eyes. Jaskier on the other hand was bawling along with Ciri. They decided to breakup, but keep in touch as friends to avoid adding more stress to Geralt’s life. With one last kiss and Geralt giving Jaskier a picture of them he had sketched, he drove off. </p><p>Jaskier had stayed for Disney hoping to move up the ranks and start a career, and not wanting to get backlash for backing out of a contract. The future at Disney, the happiest place on earth, seemed happy, but without Geralt and Ciri it was anything but. He stayed a few years, trying to get over his heartbeat but inevitably gave up. He tried performing on Disney’s cruise line but eventually even the distraction of constantly being in new tropical places wasn’t enough that he quit. He was nearing thirty anyway and would no longer be able to act as a Disney character in the park or on a ship for much longer. </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Jaskier bought an apartment in El Segundo California, hoping to get a record deal in Los Angelos. His heartbreak had inspired many songs and Jaskier now had at least three albums worth of songs. He had dated but no woman, man, or anything in between could measure up to Geralt. They stayed in contact, the first six months but then the phone had been disconnected and Geralt went off the grid. It took over half a decade but Jaskier had finally kinda moved on. </p><p>As predicted it took a week to unpack and settle in. Jaskier sits and tunes his guitar on a barstool backstage. It had been easy to find a gig, Disney performer looks great on a resume. Tonight is his first night performing at a restaurant bar in California. His phone alarm buzzes and lets him know it’s 9 o’clock and it’s time for him to perform. He starts with some covers, his first is “Wonderwall” by Oasis, songs everyone knows and the crowd sings along. By the end of the night only half of the tables are full and he’s almost done his originals and will be taking requests. </p><p>His first request is to play any song by One Direction so he plays “Story of My Life” a calm yet good song that is relatively popular. Then a girl with short asymmetrical platinum blonde hair comes up and request “Once Upon a Dream” from Sleeping Beauty. When she pushes her choppy bangs back and he can see her familiar green eyes. He plays the song and a few other requests before packing up and heading to the bar. The lady with the green eyes is waiting for him at the bar. </p><p>“Jaskier right?” She says. He notices her non-alcoholic drink. An ice tea he suspects. He also notices the fact that she’s too young to be here alone at this hour. He waves at guy behind the counter and asks for a water and whatever drink is cheapest. </p><p>“Yes my name is Jaskier, do I know you?” He’d think she was a previous conquest if he wasn’t in a new state and she wasn’t even old enough to drink. </p><p>“You used too.” She says smirking. “My name is Cirilla, you may remember my dad Geralt?” He almost falls off of his stool and he’s suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. “Those songs where about him right?” She asks not yet noticing his panic. He thinks he nods and promptly drains the glass of water when it comes. The sound is muffled but he thinks he can hear Ciri calling his name. He excuses himself and rushes outside. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’ve missed you, my dad too. Can I help you to your car?” Ciri places a hand on his arm. He slows down his breathing and he’s able to think straight again. Ciri and Geralt are here, which makes sense because there is a military base not too far from the restaurant. Once he wraps his head around the fact that coincidentally he moved into the town of his long lost soulmate he looks up. </p><p>“Your dad is here, in El Segundo? He can still see the little girl he knew in her face. </p><p>“Yeah, we live at the base.” She bites her lip and hesitates on saying something. “Do you want to come see him?” </p><p>“Oh gods yes!” He speaks before he thinks, as always. “If that is okay? I don’t want to impose and I’m not sure he wants to see me and he’s with someone by now surely?” </p><p>Ciri raises an eyebrow. “He’s not, but are you?” </p><p>“Heh, no. I’m not. No one could ever compare with your dad.” He pulls at the strap of his guitar case that’s hanging off of his back. </p><p>“You guys are real life soulmates or something I swear.” She mumbles before tugging on his arm and leading him to her car. On the drive back they catch up. Ciri has done well in school and is thinking on enlisting next year. Geralt has made friends with the owner of the restaurant so she works shifts sometimes and can visits whenever. They’ve been in California for almost five years, and plan to stay permanently. She talks about Geralt and how he was never the same after moving. He was flown overseas just after a year of them moving from Florida and it was the worst time of Ciri’s life. After Geralt came back he was honourably discharged and retired in California. Jaskier shares stories of the park and the cruise ships and his recent move to California to pursue music. She pulls up in a driveway of a house that looks identical to the rest in the street and turns off the engine. </p><p>“Jaskier. Before you go in, there is something you should know.” Even in the dark light he can tell she looks serious. “On his last tour he was injured. As was most of coworkers. There was a bomb and he got hit with lots of shrapnel. He’s alright now, but he has a lot of scars. His worst runs down the side of his face, right through his eye. He lost some vision in that eye, but other than that he’s healthy. He’s lucky. The other guys didn’t do so good. Just make sure not to stare.” Ciri opens her door and he does the same, following her up to the front door. She lets herself in and takes his coat and instrument, setting the guitar by the closet and hanging their coats up. </p><p>“Dad I’m home!” She yells, motioning for him to follow to the kitchen. “Can I get you anything?” He shakes his head and she shrugs grabbing a muffin from the table, tearing off a piece and eating it. “I brought someone here for you to meet!” </p><p>After the last yell, Jaskier hears grumbling and footsteps approaching. He swallows his fear and turns around. There in the doorway is Geralt, still as handsome as ever. His hair is much longer, half of it pulled back into a ponytail, he’s wearing ripped jeans and an old band tee as he clearly didn’t expect Ciri to bring someone back. Jaskier notices the long red mark running vertically down his face but Geralt had scars before, this one just gives him a rugged handsome look and shows off his bravery. </p><p>“Jaskier.” Is all he says clearly in shock. </p><p>“He was performing at Salt Creek.” Ciri says simply. </p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt is still in shock. </p><p>“Hi.” He stands up from the kitchen chair and cautiously comes closer. “I’ve missed you Geralt. You changed your phone number  sometime after you moved.” He barley gets to finish his sentence before Geralt pulls him into bone crushing hug. </p><p>“I missed you too. My phone died and I had to get a new one but I couldn’t remember your number and I didn’t know if you actually would want me to reach out.” </p><p>“Of course I would have, but that’s in the past and I’m here now. I don’t think I’m leaving.” He laughs and Geralt tightens the hug when he mentions leaving.</p><p>“Dad, he’s turning blue he can’t breath.” Ciri sounds quite amused. “Also I didn’t get a hug yet.” </p><p>Geralt lets him go. “Thank you Princess.” He uses her old nickname and she smiles, walking into his embrace. </p><p>Years later, Private O’Rivia will tell her friends in the division the story of how her dad married his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment what you think or leave kudos! It makes me happy 😃<br/>Made up the Florida base as there isn’t one close to Orlando. Jaskier and (Geralt) moved to America from England as kids so have their accents (Ciri has Geralt’s accent as that’s family but she’s born in USA) <br/>Took some artistic liberty with the army and Disney but did try to keep it factual. Geralt’s new scar is the one in the game, as is Ciri’s choppy bob</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>